Under the Stars
by tmwillson3
Summary: This story consists of two fluffy one-shots, both inspired by the words of the title. There's reading, joking, and some dancing. In both, there is much Jareth and Sarah goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Under the Stars

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth, or the characters. All rights go to their respective owners. I just enjoy making cute situations where Sarah and Jareth end up together, and this story is one such piece. I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started as just another ordinary day for Sarah Williams. Then again, how ordinary could it ever be with Jareth and all his adorable goblins in her life? After six years of no communication between them other than Christmas cards, Jareth suddenly appeared in her life, and before she knew it, they were reconciled. The reconciliation was helped greatly by the fact that Jareth wanted to date, as she had always retained that curiosity about him, even if she had been confused by her run through the Labyrinth. However, after a year of dating, all questions on that end had been explained to her satisfaction, and not only that but she got to see the inner workings of Jareth's life, with everything from why he ruled as he did to what he was thinking about at a given moment (something she really enjoyed as he was easily distracted by the goblins). Now, she was quite satisfied with her job and family, and having him made her feel truly content.

On that particular day, Sarah had finished another day of paperwork, eaten, and was now prepared to read her new novel. There were still a few days before she was seeing Jareth again, so now was a good time to read, as she was too distracted in his presence. She was just getting cozy when she felt a slight breeze that turned her page and threw glitter onto her book, signaling a surprise visit. She looked up to find Jareth in his normal outfit, lounging regally in her leather recliner (A _very _good idea on her part. Because of that recliner, now she and Jareth actually talked in her place before he tried to whisk her away to some place to be alone, and when they did just stay and watch movies at her place, they could just squeeze together on it, which was nice).

"Hi, Jareth."

"Good evening, Sarah. How are you? Am I interrupting you from actually doing something worthwhile right now?"

Sarah smiled to herself. She had taught him well not to ask if she was doing anything, as vegging and doing nothing was considered something that she enjoyed doing. "I'm happy right now, thanks. I'm just reading a book."

"Good. Then you won't mind coming with me tonight for a little while."

"Ah, ah, I did not say that. This is, after all, a new novel."

"Really, Sarah? You are going to choose a book over _me_?"

"I did say it was new."

"Sarah," he said, now getting up to approach her, "it is just for a few hours, that is all. Did you know that there is a full moon tonight?"

"Yes, I did know, and it comes every month, too. What of it?"

"For me, full moons are a good omen, and I want to spend it with you." He was now bending in front of Sarah.

"That's sweet."

"I just found a new spot for us to try out together, and I think you will really like it. Let's go do it right now."

Sarah's hand reached out instinctively. "Easy there. Where is the rush? Why tonight?"

"Why not tonight? What is stopping either of us? As it so happens, it has been another busy day of visitors and border skirmishes, and I want to get away from it for a little while. The best way to do that is to be with you."

"So why not here? Why go back to the kingdom at all?" Now they were both standing.

"Because we cannot watch the moon here properly, and as I mentioned before, this new spot I found will be perfect for both of us. You can relax, and I can spend time with you. You can relax anytime, but you will not always have me here, just as I won't always have you around. Time is limited between us because we have separate lives. Just humor me."

"Jareth, I ask for so little: just one solid reason."

"Please, Sarah?"

It was at this point in the conversation that Sarah found her willpower starting to weaken from the looks given by the staring, smoldering, gorgeous mess of sexy man that was Jareth. It really wasn't fair sometimes.

"Jareth," she said, nestling herself against him so that she didn't have to see his face and could maintain a somewhat coherent thought, "I _do_ want to spend time with you, but I think you are looking at this from the wrong perspective. The way I see us, we have all the time in the world."

"Just for love."

"Yes."

She paused as she chose her next words carefully as he had just mentioned love, and that had never been discussed before. Not that this was a bad thing. To the contrary, this was a good sign, as she could easily imagine herself eventually moving Underground to be with him and rule together. But she had already said yes, which was the beginning of the end for that discussion.

And Jareth was not afraid to take advantage of a situation with Sarah.

And so began the gentle kisses, first on the lips, then the nose and eyelids, and finally the forehead, before repeating the process again slowly. He knew how much she liked that.

"Jareth, you know how much I don't like it when you start kissing me in the middle of a discussion."

"Because then I always win."

"Nothing is determined yet, you know."

"Of course, dearest. Which is why I think you should try a new strategy in fighting back."

"Oh, really. And what is that?"

"Kiss me back. Convince me that you feel stronger."

It was very tempting, really it was. Nothing else had worked so far, and she was out of ideas. Or maybe her mind was already hazy and really wanted to enjoy the discussion fully. Whatever it was, she finally kissed him back when he came back to her lips, and after several blissful moments, Sarah could feel the tell-tale breeze, signaling that they were moving, as well as another loss. It was not much of one, at least. She had already resigned herself to it, as he had looked like he needed the distraction, and he had never spoken with such urgency before. She couldn't get enough of all the Goblin Kingdom, so she was curious to see what he had found.

When they finally stopped kissing, Sarah found herself on a sizable hill, overlooking much of the kingdom. It wouldn't surprise her much if the spot was close to where she had first entered the Labyrinth, as everything seemed so far away. The only difference now was that it was at night, and that she was alone with Jareth by choice. They soon got comfy in the grass, both lying down in the sweet, earthy scent of the tallish grass. They just smiled at each other for a few moments before they began talking. There was talk of work from both, what was new, and what had made them smile that day. Sarah had seen a baby smile at her as she left work, and Jareth related a new dream that he had had about taking care of the goblins.

After some talking, they soon lapsed into a comfortable silence, as each contemplated various things while staring at the moon. Finally, Sarah spoke again.

"It is such a beautiful night tonight. I'm glad we could spend it here together. I might bring my books here more often."

"I hope you do. Maybe I will drop by with a little something to eat so that you don't starve while getting lost in yet another book."

"I would like that very much. You know how much I like your cook's specially made meals, especially after reading for some time. It is even better when I can talk to you about the book, though."

"I enjoy it, too. We can talk for hours about it."

"Just like tonight. It is almost tempting to wish that this night not end."

"Would you like me to reorder time a few more times anyways?"

"No thanks, Jareth. If you do, I will end of falling asleep on this hill, which will not be comfortable, and I have work in the morning."

"You can always sleep later. I will personally arrange it."

"A little more time is all that is needed."

"A little more time with you is never enough for me."

Sarah could only smile at him. Words were failing her at that moment, but that seemed to be all the encouragement Jareth needed to get up and sit down next to her. Now he was peering deeply into her eyes.

"Sarah, there never seems to be enough time with you. A few stolen hours was fine when we were first getting to know one another, but it isn't anymore. Now, I want to know what you are thinking, and how you are no matter where you are. I can't stop thinking about you. While it is a great weakness to say such a thing, I freely admit it because it is true, and I am not ashamed of it. I love you, Sarah. I have for some time now, but it has matured in that time to be something much more. I have dreamed of you for just as long as I have loved you, and even those dreams have expanded. At first, I was selfish and wanted you all to myself, and that was it. Now, I dream of how we shall rule together, of how you will help make all of my dreams for the goblins a reality. But most of all, you have dreams of your own, and I want to encourage them. Not just encourage them, but also, to be a part of them in every possible way. Together, we can share our dreams, and be stronger for it. There's so much that we can do together if we want to. And then, it won't be just a few moments, living in the now. It will be forever, and that is what I want with you. Will you do me the honor and pleasure of becoming my wife?"

Jareth was also more prepared this time when he made his offer. This time, he had a ring, and no ordinary ring. Sarah immediately recognized it as her favorite childhood ring that she had given to the Wise Man so many years ago while running the Labyrinth. And yet, it too had changed with time, for now instead of the cheap plastic gemstones, there were real ones, sparkling as bright as all of Jareth's glitter. She looked at it, and then looked fondly up at him.

"Out of all the things that you could have said tonight, that was not at all what I was prepared for."

Jareth's audible sigh encouraged Sarah on.

"However, that does not mean that it is unwelcome by any means. In fact, as far as futures go, I do see myself with you, at some point in the future. I want to be a part of your dreams, the same way you are a part of mine on a regular basis. Being able to share all of this with you fills me with a joy that I cannot hide. I love you, too. Yes, I will marry you."

The gradual increase in volume and confidence as she spoke, combined with the smile of unconcealed joy, was all the sign Jareth needed. The embrace they shared then was very special to both, and they continued that as they lay next to each other, taking in all of what the other had said. However, not long into the shared silence, Sarah noticed something odd about the stars, almost as though they were moving. She blinked, and when she looked again, now she could clearly see that, somehow, the stars had aligned for them, seeing the letters "J" and "S" intertwined. She stared for a moment at Jareth, before smiling smugly.

"And here I thought that you said you move the stars for no one."

"I think you are just conveniently forgetting what else I have said. I also said, 'I'll leave my love between the stars."

"True, but I thought that I am your love."

"You are; don't you ever forget that."

"Then why aren't I up there?"

"It would be rather hard to spend time with you if you were up there, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would."

"Which is why I have made a slight adjustment, so that everyone can know about our love in the process."

"Whatever you say, Jareth. I still think you are being inconsistent."

"Hardly. I am not moving the stars for any 'one'. I am moving the stars for us. Now, let's enjoy the moment shall we, before you fall asleep over there?"

"I couldn't agree more, though I think I am going to lay out a little more."

"That's fine. So long as we are together, I could not be happier."

Assured of the mutual love that they shared, the happy couple continued to stare out into the sky, content to watch the sun rise together. That, or fall asleep together, whichever came first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: More fluff! This just makes me feel so happy for several reasons. First, I had thought of a description for Jareth a while ago, and I had been trying to find a story where it would fit in, and then I thought of this story, and it was perfect. Jareth is a very sexy man, as I think we would all agree. Also, it might be a little cheesy with the proposal and ring, but it just makes me smile. Also, one of my favorite songs when I read/write fanfiction right now is "Never Close Our Eyes" by Adam Lambert. I was inspired by the urgency of this song to write this. Finally, did you spot the James Bond song/movie reference? If so, you get cookies of your choice! :D Thanks for reading and commenting!**


	2. Chapter 2: Version 2

Under the Stars- Alternative Version 2

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. This is another fluffy one-shot, though as the title suggests, it is an alternate version of the story. I had created the first story, thought of a title, and then, another image came into my mind of what would happen under the stars, and so this version was created. I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Life is good as the Goblin Queen for Sarah. She has Jareth, her partner and co-ruler, and a large population of annoying but loveable goblins to take care of. The only thing she really needs is more alone time with Jareth, and thankfully, he is willing to grant that wish.

Sarah's dreams had finally come true. She had always felt lost Aboveground after her adventure through the Labyrinth, not sure how to make her dreams a reality. Certainly, she had shed her childish ways and learned to appreciate what she had. However, that taste of magic found Underground made her want it more.

The question then became: how to find more? And so began her many chats with her trio of friends from the Underground. After several veiled hints from them that she could meet Jareth again, she agreed to meet him. She had always been curious about him, and it only grew with more talk of the mysterious Goblin King.

It didn't take Sarah long before she was visiting the Labyrinth on a regular basis, seeing the gardens, hanging out with her friends, and spending every spare moment she had there. She saw Jareth in passing frequently, always with a smirk on his face. Sometimes they would talk, whether about what happened to her outside of the Labyrinth, or inside. If she was lucky, she heard of his problems in dealing with the goblins.

It was all fun games and banter between Sarah and Jareth until one day, Jareth invited her to attend a party he was holding, with her as his escort. She was honored to be asked, but concerned as to why. Why her of all people?

She had met many interesting fae women since coming to visit, so the fact that he was asking her truly meant something, to him and to the rest of the fae world. Before she could reply no, Jareth made it clear that since she spent at least half of her time there already, why not go to a ball? She saw through the question, and so she brought up how it would look to others. He simply told her that if she wanted to give that impression, he would be very happy to. By his reasoning, her Aboveground job was going nowhere, so why not consider helping him out since he'd love the company? Thus distracted by his talk of actually being able to help him, it was hard to say no at that point, and so she agreed.

It was after only two weeks of helping that goblins starting coming up to her alone. Just as the goblins did with Jareth, they started asking for advice from Sarah. Then, Jareth asked her to stay for the week leading up to and after the party, to make sure that everything went smoothly. This way, she could help welcome everyone, as well as see them off with Jareth. She agreed, and it was not until the morning of the arrival of guests that she finally realized what she had agreed to. Among all the questions rushing through her mind at what people would think of her, the only one that really mattered was whether Jareth truly felt for her, and if he actually did want her there. If he did, then she knew how she would respond.

The party was considered a success, and Sarah shone as the hostess. All of the guests wondered about Sarah, but they were too scared to ask because of how close Sarah and Jareth seemed. Sarah had little time with Jareth until the end of the evening, when he decided that they should disappear for a few moments. As it was, they had already danced together three times, each with distractions from goblins and fae alike from little mishaps. After such a long day, Sarah was starting to feel worn out. But, Jareth had other plans.

Once they walked out onto the balcony together to get some air, Jareth asked her if she was feeling particularly adventurous. Sarah was only too happy to try, until Jareth suddenly put his arms around her and kissed her. For that brief, passionate moment, Sarah realized what Jareth meant by how she turned his world. When they ended up on a hill in a field, she was rather confused, but soon, there was soft music playing. It was as though they were still in the ballroom, and then they were waltzing. This waltz was different though, and both knew it since both recognized the words he had sung to her during her peach dream.

All around, the world began to spin, lifting them into the air as the October moon shone brightly in her eyes. A slight chill filled the air around them, but Sarah could not have felt warmer in Jareth's arms. Time slowed, and was probably reordered several times, but neither cared. They just continued to float higher, with nothing else needing to be said, other than those soft words he sang into her ear. The longing glances exchanged between them as they danced said more than enough. When that magical dance finally ended, Sarah smiled, hugging and bringing him as close to her as she could as she reveled in the warmth and joy she felt at seeing the way he cared for her. Jareth smiled a true smile, and kissed her forehead. For several moments, they stared at one another, and then at the full moon as the emotions shared between them conspired against them to keep them silent and happy.

Finally, the two entered the ballroom, where everyone else continued to smile and dance happily. Someone then came up to them and asked where they had been for the last twenty minutes. Both just smiled as Jareth held Sarah protectively. The entertainment continued long into the night, and when everyone had finally left the next day, together they wandered through the ballroom, helping the goblins clean up per Sarah's wish to do so.

It was not long after that night that Jareth finally made his true intentions known, and he proposed to her, again on their "special hill" as it was now called. And, every year at the anniversary of the dance, engagement, and marriage, the two royals would go and steal away to their special place together and enjoy their time alone. Sometimes, they would dance until the sun rose. Other times, they were still and would simply watch the sky together, at perfect peace with one another. It didn't matter what they did, so long as they were together.

They ruled together, with Sarah's mercy and ideas for helping the goblins, combined with Jareth's knowledge of how to rule and keep the goblins safe. But, when all the world is asleep, if you happen to be near that hill on those special nights, then you might just come across two beings who could not have been happier to be with another, no matter what the circumstances.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: More fluff! No actual conversation here, that was different for me. But, it is something cute and sweet, just the way I like it. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and commenting!**

**Nihlo: Yes, that first one brings out all the fluff and cheesiness imaginable. Probably why I like it so much. I'm glad you like the fluff. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**SVJohnson8721: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you do! It's one of my favorites that I have written so far. This one was so much fun to do. Thanks for reading and for the review!**

**LadyBookworm80: Haha yes, so fluffy! It makes me smile so much. Interesting word to describe it; I shall have to remember that word for the future. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
